ninjasagafandomcom-20200223-history
3rd Anniversary
}}The 3rd Anniversary event of Ninja Saga came out on July 17, 2012 and lasted until August 15, 2012. In the event, players can battle event world bosses in the Shinobi Anniversary Arena, purchase event items and Ninjutsu in the Materials Market with ribbons earned from the arena, and get rewards for spending Tokens during the event. Shinobi Anniversary Arena The Shinobi Annivesary Arena is an area of the Arena during the 3rd Anniversary event only where the player can battle world bosses to earn Primary, Intermediate, and Superior Ninja Ribbons and Winner Certificates, which are materials used to purchase event items or Ninjutsu from the Materials Market. If a player recruits a friend or two, the player will battle against 2 bosses at once and if the player wins, the player will be rewarded with 2 materials and can share 2 materials. To battle a boss, the player needs to give up a certain amount of energy to battle him/her. The player has a maximum of 50 Energy Points that he/she can use to battle bosses. The player can refill Energy Points by using an Energy Capsule, which refills 10 Energy Points but costs 10 Tokens to purchase. Also, an Energy Point can be recovered every 20 minutes. When a player's character defeats a boss, the player will be able to share some materials to friends on the player's Facebook wall and unlock another boss battle. Boss battles that are completed cannot be challenged again unless if the player completes at least 60% of the battles, where the player can choose to restart their progress back to 0% of the Anniversary Arena. Bosses There are 5 boss battles in the Shinobi Anniversary Arena. The levels of each boss and Gold and XP rewards are the same as any basic world boss in the Hunting House. Recruiting friends will add an extra boss for the battle but the player's rewards and shares will be doubled. After completing all of the boss battles, the player can claim a big reward such as 50 Talent Points or 10,000 Gold and reset their progress back to 0%. Before July 26 The first boss battle and the first boss battle on the top row is a Mysterious opponent (two opponents if recruited friends), who is a "Random Fire Village Ninja" that is a ninja from the player's friend list. Challenging these boss battles cost 10 Energy Points. Winning these boss battles will win the player a Primary Ninja Ribbon (or two if the player recruited friends) and the player can also share one (or two if recruited friends) Primary Ninja Ribbon on his/her Facebook wall for one person to claim. The last boss battle on top row is also a Mysterious opponent (or two opponents if recruited friends) and it is the same as the other Mysterious opponent boss battles except defeating the final Mysterious opponent(s) will reward the player an Intermediate Ninja Ribbon (or two if the player recruited friends) instead of a Primary Ninja Ribbon and the player can also share one (or two if recruited friends) Intermediate Ninja Ribbon on his/her Facebook wall for one person to claim. The first boss battle on the bottom row is a ninja (or two if recruiting friends) from the Earth, Fire, Lightning, Water, or Wind Village that can be fought after defeating the first Mysterious Opponent but battling him costs 10 Energy Points, 1 Heart of Kari, and 1 Crystal of Kari. These ninjas uses Ninjutsu elemental attacks that are based on their village. Defeating the random ninja will reward the player a Superior Ninja Ribbon (or 2 if defeated two opponents) and can share the same amount on the player's Facebook wall and Gold and XP rewards are based on a basic world boss rewards. The final boss battle on the bottom row is the same as the first boss battle on the bottom row except the boss battle also requires another Heart of Kari and Crystal of Kari and a Friendship Kunai, which can be obtained by successfully inviting friends to Ninja Saga and instead of being rewarded a Superior Ninja Ribbon, the player will be rewarded a Winner Certificate (or 2 if defeated two opponents) and can share the same amount on the player's Facebook wall. Special Ninja Force Starting on July 27, the round 1 Mysterious opponent have been replaced by ninjas from the Special Ninja Force (SNF) unit. The rewards from before are the same though. There are five members from the Special Ninja Force: * SNF of Lava * SNF of Gaia * SNF of Tsunami * SNF of Hurricane * SNF of Lightning Materials Market items During the 3rd Anniversary event, items and skills can be purchased from the Materials Market using the material from the bosses that were defeated in the Arena. Anniversary Point Rewards Players can get additional rewards by spending Tokens for anything during the event. For every Token the player spends, the player will get Anniversary Points, which can be used to claim additional rewards. 1 Token = 1 Anniversary Point. * x5 Kari Badges (5 Anniversary Points) * x5 Ninja Essences (50 Anniversary Points) * x5 Elite Forbidden Rune Medicines (100 Anniversary Points) * x5 Lava Gan (250 Anniversary Points) * x5 Secret Forbidden Rune Medicines (500 Anniversary Points) * x5 Name Change Licenses (750 Anniversary Points) * x5 Ninja Seal Gan (1,000 Anniversary Points) * 2,000 TP (2,500 Anniversary Points) * Tailed Beast Chakra Crystal (4,000 Anniversary Points) * Secret scroll of wisdom (8,000 Anniversary Points) * Hair Style (12,000 Anniversary Points) * Legendary Kyubi Suit (15,000 Anniversary Points) * Kinjutsu: Takamagahara (20,000 Anniversary Points) Golden Ninja Scratch Card The Golden Ninja Scratch Card is an upgraded version of the Ninja Scratch Card that was introduced during this event only from July 24, 2012 and August 15, 2012. There are many new prizes and the scratch card features Shin on the side wearing a golden robe. Recently, the Tailed Beast pets appeared around the Golden Ninja Scratch Card with Shin. World Ninja Athletic Games Event Between July 27, 2012 and August 16, 2012, a new feature of the 3rd Anniversary event was added, which is the World Ninja Athletic Games Event. Each day, by logging into Ninja Saga, the player's character can earn Olympus Medals, which are materials used to craft Olympus Series items in the Materials Market]]. The player's character can earn more medals daily by logging in each day consecutively. * Day 1: Olympus Bronze Medal * Day 2: Olympus Bronze Medal and Olympus Silver Medal * Day 3: Olympus Bronze Medal, Olympus Silver Medal, and Olympus Gold Medal * On July 27 and August 13: Olympus Bronze Medal, Olympus Silver Medal, and Olympus Gold Medal Materials Market items Kinjutsu: Halos of Olympus For a limited amount of time starting on August 2, 2012, Kinjutsu: Halos of Olympus can be purchased for 1,500 Tokens as a free user or 1,000 Tokens as a premium user. On August 3, 2012 to August 9, 2012, this costs 2,000 Tokens as a free user or 1,500 Tokens as a premium user. This Genjutsu utilizes the power of Halos to reduce 50% of the target's maximum CP and removes all buffs from the target. This skill also hits the target with high accuracy and has a cooldown of 4 turns and a chakra consumption of 200 CP. Gallery Town - 3rd Anniversary.PNG|The town during the 3rd Anniversary event. 3rd Anniversary Event.PNG|The main 3rd Anniversary menu before July 27. Shinobi Anniversary Arena.PNG|Shinobi Anniversary Arena in the Arena with no other battles unlocked. 3rd Anniversary Event - Reward List.PNG|The reward list that would also appear in the Materials Market. Anniversary Point Reward.PNG|The reward list on the Anniversary Point Reward. Golden Ninja Scratch Card.png|The Golden Ninja Scratch Card during the 3rd Anniversary before July 31. 3rd Anniversary Event updated.png|The updated 3rd Anniversary menu on July 27. World Ninja Athletic Games Event.png|World Ninja Athletic Games Event Golden Ninja Scratch Card - July 31.PNG|The Golden Ninja Scratch Card on July 31. External links * Let’s Celebrate! Overview of Anniversary 2012! on the official Ninja Saga blogs Category:Seasonal Events